


Blank Gaze

by Scarpath



Series: Gifts for a Fish [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfic, Established Relationship, M/M, sad but happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: Red knew he should feel lucky to have survived. It took Sans to help remind him why it was a good thing.





	Blank Gaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/gifts).



He was lucky to be alive. He was lucky to be alive. He was  _ lucky _ to be  _ alive _ .

 

Repeating it in his head didn’t make it seem real. Tears tore small tracks down Red’s face as he tried to remind himself that he was lucky.

 

And yet all he saw was blackness.

 

He, heh, hadn’t seen it coming. He’d just seen the walk symbol, and had walked across the street. One moment, everything was fine. Then he had found himself staring up at nothing, screams echoing around him.

 

What a joke.

 

Red was being responsible, for once. So of course, he just had to have been hit by a drunk driver.

 

The thought drew a couple wet chuckles from him. They sounded more like sobs, even to his ears.

 

Red only had one HP. He was so starsdamned  _ lucky _ to survive getting run over. He couldn’t quite see living as being lucky, not when the bandages around his head were removed.

 

Blind. He couldn’t see a thing.

 

A hand reached out for his own, causing him to jump a little. The fingers were as small as his own, and bony. Red gave another sob. “S-Sans. I c-can’t- c-ca-”

 

He couldn’t even finish the sentence. The meaning of it hung in the air.

 

Can’t see. They knew it was likely. Red’s fear had lead to him refusing to let the bandages be removed until they absolutely had to. He was afraid of the very thing that he saw now. Blackness, occupied only by the souls of the people around him. He still had his Judge Sight, but nothing else.

 

Red turned his blank gaze in Sans’ direction. His soul shone bright in Red’s vision, but he couldn’t see anything else of what made Sans Sans. Just his soul.

 

Sans’ other hand came to gently wipe at Red’s tears. Red leaned into the hand, closing his useless sockets. “It’s going to be alright. I’ll be here every step of the way for you. I’m not going to leave you.”

 

More tears tore their way loose, and Red held his arms out in Sans’ direction. He was scooped into a gentle hug by his husband. He cried for a good while, held in Sans’ warm arms. “H-how is s-she?”

 

“She’s doing really great. We should be able to take her home with us tomorrow.” Sans’ hand rubbed soothing circles on Red’s back as he spoke.

 

“I-I’ll never kn-know. I-I’ll never-er know-ow wh-what o-our ba-baby girl lo-looks like-ke.” Another fresh wave of tears welled in Red’s eyes. He’d never get to know what his little Georgia looked like. Never see the color of her little eyelights.

 

“I know. I know, hun. It was the only way to let her live though. If you hadn’t poured all your magic to heal her over yourself, we wouldn’t  _ have _ our little Geode. You did so well. Just let me take care of you now.”

 

And stars if that thought wasn’t terrifying. When he’d realized that he’d been hit, Red had immediately started to focus all of his magic on the womb he’d been holding her in for seven and a half months. He’d forgone any of his own wounds, just focusing on keeping his baby alive.

 

He supposed it was an equal trade. His vision for her life. Still, as a first time mother, it hurt to know he’d never get to see his baby girl with his own eyes.

 

Red’s tears slowed. He took some deep breaths to steady his voice. “I-it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. I’ve made it through my universe, and I can make it through this. I-I’ve got a wonderful baby girl to raise, and I won’t let my vision get in the way of that.”

 

Sans gave a small chuckle. “I never doubted it. You’re Red, you won’t let anything stay in your way.”


End file.
